<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Убумэ by Naminohana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039595">Убумэ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminohana/pseuds/Naminohana'>Naminohana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Оммёдзи [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies), 陰陽師 - 夢枕獏 | Onmyouji Series - Yumemakura Baku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminohana/pseuds/Naminohana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Есть вещи, Хиромаса, которые я знаю, но не могу изменить… Император и придворные думают, что оммёдо их охранит, и что предсказания уберегут их от беды… Я и правда могу рассказать, какой дорогой не стоит ходить в пятый день восьмой луны, если, конечно, достопочтимый господин не хочет наткнуться на голодного духа, но есть вещи… есть вещи, которые изменить нельзя.<br/>— Нельзя?<br/>— Рождение, смерть, важные встречи… Все те события, что должны произойти в установленное время, которое нам изменить не дано, как бы сильно мы не желали приблизить или отдалить их совершение. Масанори попросил меня погадать о такой вещи.<br/>— И результат, похоже, нехороший.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abe no Seimei/Minamoto no Hiromasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Оммёдзи [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Убумэ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>1.</p>
</div><p>Когда Хиромаса подъехал на своей воловьей повозке к воротам усадьбы Сэймэя на улице Цутимикадо, солнце едва ли перешло зенит. Обычно, Хиромаса, занятый служебными делами или личными поручениями императора не появлялся у друга раньше вечера, только если его на то не вынуждали срочные поручения, но сегодня ему хотелось поскорее оказаться на теплых досках веранды хорошо знакомого дома с видом на прелестный диковатый сад.</p><p>Срочных дел к Сэймэю у него никаких не имелось, но последние пару недель он был сначала вынужден провести в затворничестве, а затем направление к дому Сэймэя было для него запретным, из-за чего визиты к другу пришлось отложить. Поначалу это совершенно не казалось сколько-нибудь важной проблемой, но к середине второй недели Хиромаса начал понимать, что все чаще и чаще думает о Сэймэе, пока голову его не захватили одни лишь мысли о нем. Случилось ли что интересное? Приходилось ли Сэймэю изгонять какую-нибудь нечисть? Какие цветы распустились в его саду сейчас? Каких диковинных сикигами он создал на этот раз? Эти и другие мысли преследовали Хиромасу, не давая сосредоточиться на насущных делах.</p><p>Но больше всего его беспокоили не они, а неоформленное, но очень жгучее чувство нужды в компании Сэймэя. Ему хотелось побыть рядом с ним, не важно, решая важные дела, пытаясь постичь тонкости сю или просто молчаливо наблюдая за садом — Хиромаса хотел просто почувствовать присутствие Сэймэя. Однако никакой возможности посетить его, не нарушая ритуальных запретов, у него не было, отчего внутри у Хиромасы клокотала едкая досада, прорывавшаяся иногда из него раздражением на весь белый свет. Раздражали придворные с их витиеватым слогом, из-за которого Хиромаса не всегда мог понять, что от него хотят, раздражали прислужники своей медлительностью и непонятливостью, раздражали все, кто не был Сэймэем. Пару раз Хиромаса даже брался за кисть, но он понятия не имел, о чем мог бы написать, все, что приходило ему в голову казалось глупым, и от этого раздражение Хиромасы заворачивалось в новый виток, лишь усугубляя его состояние.</p><p>Три раза Сэймэй ему даже снился. Хиромаса отчетливо слышал его голос в своей голове, напевавший различные заклинания, и чувствовал, как он поддерживал Хиромасу после того случая с кошкой-оборотнем, когда Хиромаса потерял сознание. Один раз снился ритуал изгнания злого духа, который почему-то, во сне пошел совсем не так, как запомнилось Хиромасе. Вместо того чтобы держаться зубами за иглу, погруженную в основание черепа Хиромасы, Сэймэй, почему-то, сильно сжимал зубами его шею, прямо над первым позвонком. Одной рукой он снизу обхватил грудную клетку Хиромасы, крепко сжимая ладонь на его плече и так плотно прижимая к себе, что Хиромасе было не вырваться, даже если бы он захотел. Но он и не хотел, потому что вторая ладонь Сэймэя плотно обхватила его член, и ощущение это заставляло Хиромасу нетерпеливо ерзать бедрами по траве. Пальцы Сэймэя размеренно двигались от основания до головки, иногда большим пальцем задевая чувствительную точку на самой вершине, отчего Хиромаса каждый раз издавал негромкий стон, в ответ на который Сэймэй только урчал и сильнее прикусывал зубами его шею. Постепенно ритм движения руки участился, Сэймэй то ослаблял, то усиливал давление пальцев на члене, отчего Хиромаса почувствовал, что на него накатывает волна сильнейшего возбуждения. Бедра его против воли подавались навстречу руке Сэймэя, совершенно не попадая в его ритм, но Хиромаса этого уже не замечал.</p><p>— Сэ… Сэймэй…</p><p>Сдавленно простонал он, отчего Сэймэй наконец разомкнул зубы на его шее и вдруг начал зализывать свой укус, медленно поднимаясь языком вверх, к линии роста волос, где кожа Хиромасы, обычно прикрытая воротом нижнего одеяния, была особенно чувствительна к прикосновениям. Хиромаса попытался вырваться, понимая, что сейчас кончит, но Сэймэй не позволил ему отстраниться.</p><p>— Сэймэй, я сейчас..!</p><p>— Я знаю, давай, — довольным низким голосом промурлыкал ему в самое ухо мужчина, легко поцеловал выемку под мочкой и снова нежно потер большим пальцем головку члена Хиромасы, заставляя того конвульсивно дернуться в руках Сэймэя и излиться в его ладонь.</p><p>Когда Хиромаса окончательно пришел в себя и понял, что лежит, сжимая в руке свой собственный член, перепачканный своей собственной спермой, ему показалось, что случилось что-то ужасное. Только что сейчас, во сне, Сэймэй… а на самом деле он сам… Хиромаса вскочил на колени, вытер испачканную ладонь и попытался успокоиться. Это всего лишь сон, какие бывают у всех, и подобные… маленькие происшествия уже случались с ним в прошлом, так что беспокоится не о чем. Хиромаса глубоко вздохнул и запрокинул голову, бессмысленно уставившись в доски потолка. Конечно, такие сны бывают у всех. Вот только, почему Сэймэй…</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>2.</p>
</div><p>Хиромаса выбрался из повозки и подошел к воротам. Внезапно его охватила непонятная робость, и он собрался было развернуться и залезть обратно, но тут ворота распахнулись сами собой, лишая Хиромасу возможности уйти незамеченным. Он решительно вздохнул и вошел на территорию усадьбы.</p><p>В саду было пусто, на их обычном месте тоже. Хиромаса подошел к дому и окликнул Сэймэя, но ответа не последовало. Тогда он решил подняться, но прежде чем его нога опустилась на доски пола, на Хиромасу спикировала яркая синяя птичка, ощутимо клюнув его в плечо.</p><p>— Ботинки, Хиромаса! Сколько можно просить! — недовольно прочирикала в лицо опешившему мужчине пищуха голосом Сэймэя и унеслась вдаль, все еще издавая неодобрительные звуки.</p><p>Хиромаса поморщился, разулся и двинулся в дом. Ему показалось, что он слышал шелест свитков в гадательной комнате, потому он направился к ней. Сэймэй оказался там, в окружении трех невыразимо прекрасных девушек, очевидно, сикигами. Сэймэя тоже можно бы было принять за сикигами, подумал Хиромаса. Изумительно белокожий, будто его лица никогда не касались лучи солнца, Сэймэй сосредоточенно водил пальцем по свитку с изображением созвездий, который держали на весу два его служебных духа. Красные губы его были поджаты. Хиромаса хотел было окликнуть его, но передумал, осознав, что пока его не заметили, у него есть возможность поразглядывать лицо друга и не быть застигнутым врасплох его вопросительно-насмешливым взглядом. Сэймэй, похоже, натолкнулся на какую-то сложность, потому что глаза его недовольно сузились, а из груди донеслось задумчивое мычание. Он обернулся к свитку в руках третьей сикигами и вдруг произнес:</p><p>— Я невероятно ценю, что ты решил не нарушать моего сосредоточения, но не мог бы ты пройти на веранду? Мицумуси тебя встретит.</p><p>Сэймэй до того никак не выдал, что знал о присутствии Хиромасы, поэтому тот дернулся, услышав такие слова. Застигнутый врасплох Хиромаса даже не смог выдавить из себя и звука, послушно развернулся и прошел на веранду.</p><p>Там, как и сказал Сэймэй, его ждала Мицумуси, прелестная, как и всегда. Она поприветствовала его улыбкой и указала на место рядом с собой, у которого стояла обычная чашечка для сакэ. Хиромаса кивнул ей и сел в правильную позу, сложив руки на коленях. Обычно он был расслаблен в доме Сэймэя, однако сегодня его тело было напряжено и он не чувствовал себя свободным настолько, чтобы сесть поудобнее. Он все еще определенно находился под впечатлением ото сна и понимал, что тревога его не отпустит до тех пор, пока Сэймэй не поговорит с ним, и Хиромаса не увидит, что все между ними по-старому. Где-то в глубине души Хиромаса боялся, что Сэймэй каким-то невероятным образом знает, что ему снилось, и сейчас злится за это на него, возмущенный непристойностью, которую позволил себе Хиромаса. Стараясь отвлечься от мыслей, Хиромаса обратил свой взгляд в сад. Сегодня ему на глаза попадались одни лишь цветы куркумы, да черные лилии, и вид их усугублял тяжелое состояние его мыслей. Он прикрыл глаза. Все вокруг наводило его на воспоминания о его снах, и Хиромаса никак не мог от них избавиться.</p><p>— Прости, Хиромаса, — из ниоткуда вдруг донесся голос Сэймэя, от звука которого Хиромаса ощутимо дернулся, — Господин Масанори повелел мне составить гороскоп для своей младшей жены, и это внезапно оказалось делом до невозможности сложным.</p><p>Сэймэй опустился на дощатый пол, согнул одну ногу в колене и оперся на нее локтем. Затем опустил на руку свой подбородок и внимательно посмотрел на Хиромасу.</p><p>— Давненько не виделись.</p><p>— И не спросишь, почему меня так долго не было?</p><p>— А зачем мне спрашивать, Хиромаса? Я же сам гадаю на твои запретные направления.<br/>
</p><p>Хиромаса рассмеялся, почувствовав, как тревога постепенно уходит. Сэймэй точно никак не мог прознать про его сон. И совершенно точно не мог на него злиться.</p><p>— А что там с гаданием для Масанори? Неужто есть то, что тебе не под силу, Сэймэй!</p><p>— Не то, чтобы оно мне было не под силу… — задумчиво протянул Сэймэй, переводя рассеянный взгляд в сад, — само гадание трудов-то не составляет. А вот как результат его правильно облечь в слова …</p><p>— Облечь в слова?</p><p>— Мм — утвердительно промычал Сэймэй.</p><p>Хиромаса ничего не понял, но кивнул в ответ. Все вокруг погрузилось в молчание. Вдруг, в тишине раздалось недовольное чириканье птички, так нелестно встретившей Хиромасу. Сэймэй взял с тарелки сушеную сливу и подкинул ее. Синяя птичка схватила угощение и улетела куда-то в западную сторону.</p><p>— Ты забыл снять ботинки, прежде чем войти в дом, — скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно проговорил Сэймэй.</p><p>— Да, — виновато ответил Хиромаса.</p><p>Хиромаса хотел было спросить о чем-то, но голова его была пуста и Сэймэй, казалось, совсем не был настроен на разговор. Он вдруг подумал, что друг его, похоже, беспокоится о чем-то, и Хиромаса попытался вспомнить, что делал Сэймэй в минуты, когда беспокоился он сам, потому что Хиромасе всегда становилось понятнее и легче после разговора с ним.</p><p>— Сэймэй… Что тебя тревожит?</p><p>Сэймэй перевел взгляд на Хиромасу, однако тому показалось, что друг его не видит. Взгляд его был расфокусированным и каким-то пустым.</p><p>— Сэймэй..?</p><p>Сэймэй моргнул, взгляд его наконец прояснился, и Хиромасе стало чуточку легче. Сэймэй поразглядывал его с минуту, а затем, когда Хиромаса уже успел подумать, что друг ему не ответит и надо бы прекратить расспросы, медленно проговорил:</p><p>— Есть вещи, Хиромаса, которые я знаю, но не могу изменить… Император и придворные думают, что оммёдо их охранит, и что предсказания уберегут их от беды… Я и правда могу рассказать, какой дорогой не стоит ходить в пятый день восьмой луны, если, конечно, достопочтимый господин не хочет наткнуться на голодного духа, но есть вещи… есть вещи, которые изменить нельзя.</p><p>— Нельзя?</p><p>— Рождение, смерть, важные встречи… Все те события, что должны произойти в установленное время, которое нам изменить не дано, как бы сильно мы не желали приблизить или отдалить их совершение. Масанори попросил меня погадать о такой вещи.</p><p>— И результат, похоже, нехороший.</p><p>— Еще какой, — вздохнул Сэймэй и вдруг лег спиной на пол, бездумно уставившись вверх, — узнав его Масанори непременно захочет, чтобы я изменил течение судьбы. Но, как я уже сказал, ни мне, ни кому-либо другому, это не под силу. Все, что я могу — это сказать, что впереди его ждет беда, с которой никто ему не поможет.</p><p>— Раз так, не лучше ли совсем не знать, что будет дальше?<br/>
</p><p> Сэймэй изящно извернул длинную шею так, чтобы удобно было смотреть Хиромасе в глаза, и вопросительно поднял брови.</p><p>— Я имею в виду… Чем знать, что будет что-то плохое, и ждать этого, не лучше ли не знать совсем? Ведь иначе вся жизнь превратится в постоянное ожидание этого самого плохого, и ты и не заметишь, сколько хорошего в ней произойдет до того момента, как случится плохое...— нахмурившись, принялся объяснять Хиромаса, понимая, что путается в словах, но не представляя, как можно выразиться иначе.</p><p>Сэймэй растянул свои прекрасные губы в улыбке, наблюдая за Хиромасой и мягко проговорил:</p><p>— Верно… вот и я не гадаю на важное, что ждет меня в будущем. Пусть когда оно придет ко мне я встречу его, как и всякий человек должен — не зная.</p><p>— Ты, помнится, говорил, что не совсем человек…</p><p>— А что же, — фыркнул Сэймэй, — ты думаешь, тануки по ночам сидят на старом пне в лесу, да гадают себе, когда им голову мечом заблудший пьяница снесет? Вот им больше заняться нечем.</p><p> — А чем занимаются по ночам тануки?</p><p>— Оо, — воодушевленно протянул Сэймэй, развернулся на живот, уперевшись локтями в пол и устроив подбородок на сомкнутых руках, уставился на Хиромасу с искорками в глазах, — по ночам они собираются в стаи и играют музыку на своих животах, как на барабанах! И все, кто заслышат эти звуки, не могут сдержаться и пускаются в пляс, и танцуют так долго, как длится музыка волшебных барабанов, или пока слушатели не потеряют сознание, выбившись из сил. Тогда, если человек упадет раньше, они обкрадут его и надругаются по всякому, как захотят, а если раньше устанут они — наградят всем, что он только пожелает.</p><p>— Вот как…</p><p>— Ага. Хэй, Хиромаса, а пойдем как-нибудь ночью послушаем?</p><p>— Дурак! — вырвалось у Хиромасы, — Кто ж захочет, чтобы над ним надругались тануки!<br/>
</p><p>— Ммм, — ничуть не обидевшись, протянул Сэймэй, наклоняя голову, — Хиромаса, ты что же, так не уверен в своей выносливости, что думаешь, будто тануки одолеют тебя? Бедные твои дамы…</p><p>Хиромаса дернулся от этого замечания и залился краской, вспомнив про свой неподобающий сон. Сэймэй, завидев это, как-то странно улыбнулся, и снова перевернулся на спину, глядя на Хиромасу снизу вверх. Волосы его, по-домашнему нетуго перетянутые лентой, растрепались и несколько прядей свободно рассыпались по плечам и полу. Глаза его были прикрыты, что придавало лицу невыразимо томное и будто зовущее выражение.</p><p>— А, Хиромаса..? Думаешь, не выдержишь пляску с демоном?</p><p>— Не хочу… не хочу рисковать, — буркнул Хиромаса, — Вдруг и правда не выдержу.</p><p>Сэймэй звонко рассмеялся, отчего и самому Хиромасе стало легче. Друг его больше не казался таким обеспокоенным и Хиромаса был рад, что сумел развеять его мысли.</p><p>— К слову, Хиромаса. Ты выглядишь очень усталым.</p><p>— Неважно сплю в последние дни.</p><p>— Досадно… — протянул Сэймэй, напротив, улыбаясь, и совершенно прикрывая глаза.</p><p>— А я… я не могу быть снова одержим? — вдруг подумал Хиромаса, вспоминая свои ощущения, когда живой дух несостоявшейся любовницы Сэймэя овладел его телом.</p><p>— Мм?</p><p>— То есть… Ничего не может проникать в мои сны?</p><p>— Ммм, нет, Хиромаса, не может. После того раза я сотворил несколько охранных сю.</p><p>— Ты наложил на меня сю?!</p><p>— Чего ты так пугаешься? Это же полезные сю! Никакая чужая нечисть в твои сны и мысли теперь не проникнет — улыбнулся Сэймэй, явно довольный своей идеей, — так всем будет спокойнее.</p><p>— Мог бы и предупредить меня…</p><p>— Ну, будет тебе, Хиромаса, не дуйся. Никому же не было вреда.</p><p>— Но чтобы сю…</p><p>— А помнишь про сю преданности, Хиромаса?</p><p>— Помню.</p><p>— Вот разве тот парень спрашивал тебя, прежде чем такое мощнейшее сю вешать?</p><p>— Это же… это же совсем другое…</p><p>— Невелика разница. Раз ему можно, отчего мне нельзя? И это всего лишь парочка охранных сю, ты и не заметил бы, если я не рассказал.</p><p>— Да я и не заметил…</p><p>— Так к чему тогда разговор? Мицумуси! — позвал Сэймэй, поднимаясь с пола. Волосы его совершенно растрепались, и Хиромасе захотелось стянуть их в узел. Он уже почти протянул руку, но одернул себя, вспоминая, что это было бы неприлично. Сэймэй, казалось, не заметил его метаний и спокойно перевязал ленту покрепче, убирая все выбившиеся пряди.</p><p>— Будешь ли сакэ, Хиромаса?</p><p>— Буду.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>3.</p>
</div>Хиромаса и думать забыл, о предсказаниях, которые Сэймэй делал для Масанори. Он столь долго тревожился о том, знает ли Сэймэй о его мыслях и снах, что когда эти опасения развеялись, облегчение было столь мощным, что стерло любые другие мысли о том дне, оставив после себя только успокоение. О предсказании он вспомнил лишь спустя две недели, когда по двору пролетела новость — вторая жена Масанори умерла, так и не успев родить дитя, которое носила.<p>Масанори удалился в свою усадьбу, дабы затвориться на время проведения похоронных и очистительных ритуалов, но через слуг доносились слухи, что он сам уже ни жив, ни мертв, так сразило его горе. Заподозрив, что именно это и есть то страшное событие, о котором говорил Сэймэй, Хиромаса поспешил к нему сразу, как закончил свои дела во дворце, не сменив даже придворного одеяния-сокутай.</p><p>Сэймэй сидел на веранде, пригубив чашечку для сакэ и разглядывая сад. Когда Хиромаса подошел, он даже не переменил позы, только поднял на него глаза.</p><p>— Сэймэй…</p><p>— Вторая госпожа из дома Оэ скончалась.</p><p>— Да…</p><p>— Именно это я и должен был предсказать.</p><p>Хиромаса молчал, преисполненный немым сочувствием. Он не знал, что можно сказать в такой ситуации, но хотел, чтобы Сэймэй знал, что он рядом. Все так же молча Хиромаса вынул из пальцев Сэймэя опустевшую еще до его прихода чашечку, сел на свое обычное место, наполнил ее и поставил перед другом.</p><p>— Я не сказал ему тогда, что должно случиться. Соврал, что не могу достоверно предсказывать из-за переменчивого течения ки. Ты ведь прав, Хиромаса, если бы он знал, что вскоре она умрет, последние дни жизни бы ее были омрачены страхом, а сам он, вместо радостных хлопот, отравлял бы и свои, и ее дни.</p><p>— В этой смерти повинен злой дух?</p><p>— Нет. В ней никто не повинен. И больна она не была, — Сэймэй поднял свою чашечку на уровень глаз и принялся рассматривать так, будто видел ее впервые, — Смерть просто должна была случиться.</p><p>— Тогда нужно ли тебе из-за этого беспокоиться? — Хиромаса не был уверен, что понимает все до конца, но угнетенное состояние Сэймэя ему не нравилось.</p><p>— Пожалуй, что и нет… Но мне отчего-то неспокойно…</p><p>— Может, потому что ты — хороший человек?</p><p>Сэймэй удивленно моргнул и повернул лицо к Хиромасе. Затем рассмеялся и пригубил свое сакэ.</p><p>— Буду думать, что так.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>4.</p>
</div><p>Тама-но дзё, служанка жены господина Фудзивара-но Канэиэ спешила домой. Недавно ей пришлось навестить занемогшую сестру, да помочь ей с делами по дому, с которыми она одна справиться не могла. Дел было так много, что отлучиться совсем не получилось, и когда Тама-но дзё наконец освободилась, солнце уже зашло. Приличной девушке совсем неподобающе было красться домой в потемках, но Тама-но дзё отказалась от предложения сестры остаться у нее на ночь и поспешила к госпоже. Совсем недавно она родила прехорошенького мальчика, и девушка чувствовала будто личную ответственность за него перед госпожой. К тому же, сестра успела изрядно ей надоесть за этот день…<br/>
</p><p> Думая так, Тама-но дзё преодолела почти половину дороги без каких либо происшествий, как вдруг заметила впереди одинокую девушку, стоящую в одном нижнем одеянии, явно использовавшемся для сна. Возможно, бедняжка потерялась? Встревожившись, Тама-но дзё приблизилась к девушке и тихо ее позвала. Девушка никак не отреагировала, но Тама-но дзё показалось, что она слышит тихое всхлипывание. Проникшись еще большим сочувствием, молодая девушка окликнула незнакомку громче.</p><p>— Госпожа? Госпожа, я могу вам помочь?</p><p>— Возьми…</p><p>— Госпожа? Простите, я не слышу, — Тама-но дзё оббежала женщину, боясь, что та не может повернуться, и заглянула ей в лицо. Оно было белоснежным, даже неестественным в свете луны, но Тама-но дзё отогнала эти мысли. Молодая госпожа, а по ткани ее одеяний было понятно, что девушка совсем не из бедной семьи, и даже не прислужница из богатой, должно быть, перепугалась.</p><p>— Госпожа, что с вами случилось? Я могу помочь?</p><p>— Возьми…</p><p>— Что взять, госпожа?</p><p>— Возьми его…</p><p>Тама-но дзё непонимающе смотрела на женщину. Если она просит что-то взять, значит, оно должно быть у нее в руках? Думая так, девушка опустила взгляд на руки молодой госпожи и глаза ее от ужаса расширились насколько, что им стало больно.</p><p>Незнакомка протягивала ей шевелящийся сгусток крови. По непонятной причине, Тама-но дзё не могла отвернуться, вглядываясь в кровавое нечто все внимательнее, до тех пор, пока не смогла различить маленькие ручки и головку ребенка, едва покрытую тоненькими волосами. «Ребенок» шевелил ручками, будто настоящий новорожденный и издавал слабое пищание. Все еще не приходя в себя от ужаса, Тама-но дзё посмотрела в бледное, ничего не выражающее лицо женщины. Затем снова опустила взгляд на ребенка в ее руках и ниже, на тело госпожи. Одеяние ее внизу живота было разорвано на лоскуты и пропитано кровью. Сквозь дыры в нем виднелась огромная рана в животе, выставлявшая на всеобщее обозрение внутренности девушки, практически вываливающиеся из разреза. Сама женщина, казалось, совершенно не обращала на это внимания, продолжая протягивать Тама-но дзё младенца.</p><p>— Возьми его…</p><p>Сознание Тама-но дзё больше не могло выносить подобного зрелища. Зажав обеими ладонями свой рот, она попятилась от страшной женщины, споткнулась пяткой о камень и упала, проваливаясь в казавшуюся ей сейчас такой желанной темноту.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>5.</p>
</div><p>Через четыре дня после новости о кончине молодой госпожи Оэ Хиромаса решил наведаться к Сэймэю, чтобы проверить, как у него идут дела. Той ночью он остался в доме друга до утра, то играя на флейте, то расспрашивая о назначении той или иной травы в его саду, чтобы удостовериться, что Сэймэй не спит. С петухами Хиромаса поднялся и отправился во дворец, потому как обещал императору помочь с записью мелодии для кото, которую он недавно составил.</p><p>К его удивлению, Сэймэй был не один. На энгава, низко склонившись в просительном поклоне, сидела девушка. Не обращая внимания на подошедшего Хиромасу, девушка продолжала что-то сбивчиво бормотать, иногда всхлипывая. Хиромаса не решился потревожить юную гостью Сэймэя, а потому обратил на него вопросительный взгляд.</p><p>— Эта молодая госпожа, — приветственно кивнул ему Сэймэй и сразу приступил к разъяснению, — пришла искать моего совета. Ей, и двум ее подругам, в ночи примерещился призрак страшной женщины.</p><p>Услышав это, девушка содрогнулась всем телом и всхлипнула, сильнее прижимаясь лбом к своим ладоням, лежащим на полу.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, господин Сэймэй.</p><p>— Ну-ну, будет вам, поднимайтесь… Успокойтесь, мы подумаем, что можно сделать. Мицумуси, — негромко окликнул Сэймэй, и сикигами мгновенно возникла за его спиной, — пожалуйста, проводи госпожу в дом, чтобы она могла отдохнуть и привести себя в порядок. Этим вечером ей предстоит еще немало хлопот. — Сэймэй перевел сочувствующий взгляд на девушку, дернувшуюся при словах о сегодняшней ночи, — если бы я мог справиться без вашего участия, я бы обязательно это сделал, но ваша помощь будет нам необходима.<br/>
</p><p>Девушка поднялась, и Хиромаса наконец смог разглядеть ее лицо. Обычное девчачье лицо, едва ли ей исполнилось 24, но мертвенно-бледное с огромными испуганными глазами. Девушка послушно двинулась за Мицумуси в дом, а Сэймэй обернулся всем телом к Хиромасе.</p><p>— Не хочешь ли сакэ? Судя по всему, зрелище нам сегодня предстоит не из приятных. Будь я тобой — обязательно бы выпил.</p><p>— Нам предстоит?</p><p>— А ты не хочешь со мной?</p><p>— Хочу, расскажи только, что случилось.</p><p>— Я пока не уверен… Девушка только рассказала, что ей и ее подругам довелось наткнуться на дух женщины с ребенком. Дух протягивал им окровавленного младенца, умоляя взять его. Девушки, само собой, не взяли, но теперь их преследуют видения рук, протягивающих младенца из кадок, бочек, дверей, стен, словом, отовсюду. Одна из них не выдержала и прибежала ко мне. Сказала, что слыхала от своей госпожи, что обо мне ходит слава как о могущественном колдуне.</p><p>— Все так.</p><p>— И что слухи эти, будто бы, исходят от молодого господина Минамото.</p><p>Хиромаса покраснел.</p><p>— Я говорил, что думаю, только и всего.</p><p>Сэймэй рассмеялся, до глаз прикрыв рукавом свое лицо, а затем продолжил.</p><p>— Вот она и здесь.</p><p>— И ты решил помочь.</p><p>— Верно. К тому же, меня не покидает чувство, что это дело — моя личная ответственность.</p><p>— Вот как? Почему?</p><p>— Узнаешь, — повел плечами Сэймэй и потянулся к бутылочке с сакэ, невесть откуда взявшейся, — Пей, и пойдем. Я подумал, что дело может разрешиться иначе и нам не придется беспокоить девушку.</p><p>Хиромаса кивнул и одним глотком осушил свою чашечку.</p><p>— Хиромаса… — с досадой протянул Сэймэй, — Что же ты так быстро? Я думал, насладиться перед уходом…</p><p>— Ты сказал выпить — я выпил, — буркнул Хиромаса, не понимая, к чему клонит Сэймэй, затем поднялся и решительно двинулся к воротам усадьбы. Тому ничего не оставалось, кроме как со вздохом подняться и последовать за другом.</p><p>Когда они выбрались из воловьей повозки Хиромасы, тот с удивлением оглядел ворота и понял, что они прибыли к усадьбе Оэ-но Масанори. Сэймэй громко постучал в ворота.</p><p>— Посетителей не принимаем.</p><p>— Мы по важному делу!</p><p>— Что за дело?</p><p>— По делу мертвой жены!</p><p>Хиромаса моргнул, и вдруг в голове его все сложилось: гадание Сэймэя, умершая беременная жена, истории о духе женщины.</p><p>— Ты думаешь, это она..? — тихо спросил он у Сэймэя, воспользовавшись повисшей за воротами тишиной.</p><p>— Возможно.</p><p>Вдруг ворота тихонько приоткрылись и из них высунулась косматая голова слуги.</p><p>— Мне велено никого не впускать, но раз уж Вы… В общем… Я… Проходите, — наконец решительно распахнул он ворота, — даже если меня и накажут, выносить это больше невозможно.</p><p>Сэймэй понимающе кивнул и вошел на территорию усадьбы, поманив за собой Хиромасу. Усадьба, вроде бы, и выглядела как обычно, но над домом будто витала тяжелая, угнетающая атмосфера, и будто что-то сдавливало грудь. Хиромаса подумал так же, что не слышит не единого звука. По саду, бледный, словно и сам был призраком, прижимая руки к груди, бродил господин Масанори. Сэймэй кивнул Хиромасе и осторожно проследовал к нему, протягивая руку.</p><p>— Господин Масанори?</p><p>Масанори обратил свое лицо к Сэймэю но, казалось, совершенно его не видел. Выражение лица его нисколечко не изменилось.</p><p>— Господин Масанори, что здесь случилось?</p><p>Масанори молча покачал головой и тенью проследовал дальше в сад. Слуга, открывший ворота, приблизился к Хиромасе и заговорил усталым голосом:</p><p>— Он такой с тех пор, как госпожа скончалась. Совсем перестал есть, ходит по саду, да зовет ее постоянно. Ждет, когда она вернется.</p><p>— Вернется?</p><p>Слуга помедлил, затем обратил свой взгляд на бледного Масанори, и с неохотой заговорил, будто признаваясь в своем собственном грехе.</p><p>— Господин… Господину нагадали, будто жена его вскорости умрет, не разрешившись от бремени.</p><p>Сэймэй, заслышав это, окаменел лицом, но ничего не произнес.</p><p>— Оммёдзи, который об этом ему поведал, сказал также, что Масанори повезло и он ведает, как избежать этой напасти. Тело госпожи нужно оставить в задней комнате, не проводя над ней никаких обрядов, он дал каких-то трав и велел постоянно воскуривать их в ее комнате. Тогда, если все сделано правильно, через несколько дней она должна очнуться. Вот Масанори и ждет.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, кто ему об этом сказал?</p><p>— Нет, кто ж представляется слуге. Знаю только, что он довольно в почтенных летах.<br/>
Хиромасе показалось, что Сэймэй выругался, тряхнул рукавами и устремился к дому, слуга и Хиромаса едва поспевали за ним.</p><p>— Показывай, где лежит госпожа.</p><p>Слуга провел их по пустому дому, погруженному в мертвенную тишину. Хиромасе показалось, что в дальних углах у перегородок клубились тени, но когда он пытался присмотреться повнимательнее, они будто ускользали от него. Наконец, они добрались до комнаты, рядом с которой стоял резкий запах благовоний.</p><p>— Господин, я…</p><p>— Можешь идти — небрежно махнул рукой Сэймэй, — Хиромаса, ты тоже.</p><p>— Я пойду с тобой — возмутился Хиромаса, — Я нисколечко не боюсь.</p><p>— Не в этом дело… — странно посмотрел на него Сэймэй, — Ах, не время. Идем.</p><p>Они раздвинули перегородку и вошли в комнату. На футоне, располагавшемся ровнехонько в центре комнаты, лежала мертвая девушка в одеянии для сна. Ее лицо было бледным и по-странному спокойным, а руки сложены на животе.</p><p>— Я так и знал…. — горестно выдохнул Сэймэй, но быстро взял себя в руки, — Хиромаса. Стой у двери. Если кто-то попытается войти — не давай ему.</p><p>Хиромаса решительно кивнул и встал у дверного проема. Сэймэй встал над телом девушки, приложил два пальца к губам и тихонько запел какое-то сю. Сразу после этого огонь светильников, расположенных по углам комнаты, затрепетал, а потом резко взвился так сильно, что Хиромаса испугался, что может заняться пожар. Сэймэй, казалось, совершенно не обратил на это внимания. Не прекращая петь сю, он достал из-за пазухи нож.</p><p>— Сэймэй…</p><p>Услышав голос Хиромасы, Сэймэй открыл глаза и прямо посмотрел на него, не прерываясь в пении сю. Затем обратил свой взгляд в пол и замолчал.</p><p>— Что бы ни случилось, Хиромаса, не позволяй никому сюда войти. И сам не мешай.</p><p>Хиромаса кивнул, не понимая, что Сэймэй собирается делать, но намереваясь в точности исполнить все его инструкции. Колдун опустился на колени перед девушкой и занес нож над ее животом. В этот момент Хиромаса услышал крики, в дверь начали ломиться. Кажется, он различил голос господина Масанори, и еще несколько.</p><p>Сэймэй набрал в грудь воздуха и направил нож в живот девушки, не раздвигая краев ее одеяния. Одним решительным движением он провел по ее телу сверху вниз. Из раны девушки хлынула алая кровь, странно блестевшая в свете пляшущих огней светильников, до невозможности яркая. Хиромаса зажмурился, крепко вцепляясь в перегородку. Госпожа должна быть мертва по меньшей мере четыре дня, откуда такая кровь…</p><p>Крики за дверью стали оглушительными, жар светильников опалял Хиромасе лицо, будто он стоял над самим огнем. Вдруг, все стихло, и давление на дверь прекратилось. Хиромаса услышал глухой стук по ту сторону перегородки и разжал руки.</p><p>— Хиромаса.</p><p>Мужчина дернулся и открыл глаза. Перед ним стоял Сэймэй, белое каригину его было покрыто яркими кровавыми пятнами, большими у груди и мелкими, едва различимыми к подолу рукавов. В ладонях он держал кровавый сгусток величиной с маленькую дыню. Хиромаса с ужасом смотрел на руки друга, не в силах поднять взгляд к его лицу.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, дверь.</p><p>Хиромаса кивнул и раздвинул перегородку, пропуская Сэймэя. Тот встал в проеме, внимательно разглядывая распластанного на полу господина Масанори.</p><p>— Вы должны были вырезать ребенка.</p><p>— Он сказал…</p><p>— Вы должны были вырезать ребенка. И предать его погребальным обрядам вместе с матерью, или заменить его на куклу, а самого его сжечь, но Вам непозволительно было оставлять его в утробе!</p><p>— Он сказал… что если я оставлю ее так…</p><p>— Если Вы оставите ее так, то обречете ее на вечные страдания в облике призрака-убумэ, разве Вам не было это известно? Все, чего Вы добились своими попытками вернуть жену, это несколько дней посмертного кошмара для ее метущейся души, который она не заслуживала.</p><p>— Я просто хотел… чтобы она была рядом… и наш ребенок… — Масанори скорчился на полу, закрыв лицо руками, — мы были так счастливы…</p><p>— Похороните ее как подобает, — после недолгого молчания отрезал Сэймэй, дернул одной рукой завязки каригину у горла и стянул его с себя. Вытер об него руки, затем завернул в него младенца и оставил на полу рядом с Масанори. Тот протянул руки к свертку, прижал его к груди и заплакал.</p><p>Сэймэй развернулся и быстрым шагом устремился к выходу. Хиромаса рванулся за ним.</p><p>— Сэймэй!</p><p>Настигнуть друга получилось уже только у выхода из усадьбы. У ворот их ждали две воловьи повозки.</p><p>— Сэймэй, поехали…</p><p>— Мы поедем на разных повозках, Хиромаса.</p><p>— Но я подумал…</p><p>— Прости, сейчас тебе нужно ехать домой. — Сэймэй избегавший смотреть в глаза Хиромасе, вдруг усмехнулся и поднял на него наконец свой взгляд. — Похоже, все же, провести последние дни в страхе — это так же то, чего молодой госпоже было не избежать, и с чем я никак не мог ей помочь. Так еще и все усугубилось обращением в убумэ…</p><p>— Сэймэй…</p><p>— Ступай домой, Хиромаса. Мне нужно удалиться в затворничество и провести очистительные ритуалы. — Сэймэй перевел взгляд на свои ладони, неестественно черные в свете луны, — я весь в крови.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>